Angelica Dunn
Angelica Dunn 'is a recurring character in Glee: The New Touch, she was the co-leader of The Magnetics and made her first appearance in There Will Be Blood. She is Rose Mitchel's love interest during all four seasons of the series, and their relationship goes through highs and lows, Angelica made her final appearance during 'GTNT: Amber, 'which is set five years after the previous season. Angelica is portrayed by ''The Secret Circle actress, Jessica Kennedy Parker. Biography Season One Angelica is first seen during There Will Be Blood as co-leader of The Magnetics with Adam Wilson when The Freakshows sneak into their club and they do a performance together. Angelica is a lesbian and is shown to have interest on Rose Mitchel and they became friends. Angelic and Rose go out and kiss during Coming Out, but never properly share their feelings for each other. She performs with The Magnetics during Regionals and they come in second place. During Spring Break, Pt II, she and Rose agree to remain friends instead of fully starting a relationship and they go out to a lesbian club together during Night Life (Gods And Monsters) where Angelica almost kissed Rose, but Rose again pulled away, stating she isn't ready for a relationship and Angelica understands. Season Two Angelica is absent during the first part of the season after she and Rose lost contact, she makes a brief appearance during '''#FridayNight where she encounters Rose and her new boyfriend at a nightclub and lets out her fury on Rose, telling her how Rose always raised her expectations and ended up failing her, before leaving. Angelica makes her return alongside the magnetics, during Kill 'Em with Sass. 'The Magnetics and The Freakshows are shown going head to head as Regionals draw near again, and Angelica, Adam and Trish are seen to be determined to beat The Freakshows. Angelica is still shown to be frustrated after being rejected by Rose, however, Rose is again shown to have feelings for Angelica, and Angelica gives in and the both of them finally start dating during 'The Calm Before. 'The Magnetics finally compete against the Freakshows during 'The Storm 'at Regionals, where The Magnetics ultimately lose. Rose and Angelica are seen enjoying their relationship during 'Eight Months 'and they ultimately lose their vignity to each other. Season Three Angelica and Rose are shown to be in a stable relationship during the beginning of the season. During 'Abandoned, 'Rose and Angelica have dinner with Angelica's parents as Angelica is to leave to college for a Dramatic Arts major. Before leaving, Angelica and Rose reafirm their intentions to keep on communicated, and Angelica gifts Rose a film camera. However, during 'GTNT Halloween Special II 'Rose and Angelica had drifted apart as Angelica starts getting busy with college and they barely communicate each other. However, Angelica surprises Rose as she returns to Woodsville for Halloween and they show their love for each other again. Despite this, some months later during 'Chains, 'their relationship has strained again, while Rose suffers issues of her own. Angelica makes another surprise visit to Rose, in which she tells her she has cheated on her, breaking Rose's heart, as a result, Rose breaks up with Angelica. During 'Prom 'Angelica returns to Woodsville after she learns that Rose went to prom by her own. Angelica tells Rose to forgive her and reafirms her love to Rose, and Rose gives in and they start dating again. Angelica makes her last appearance alongside Rose during the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks, 'where she is seen sitting with Rose as they talk over Rose's mother's grave. They both finally come to the understanding of how important they have been to each other during the past three years, despite their highs and lows. GTNT: Amber Angelica is seen briefly in this episode, which is told through Iris Novak's point of view. Angelica is shown to continue her relationship with Rose, five years later, and accompanies her during her debut film premiere in New York City. After the movie premier, Rose and Angelica meet Iris, who is seen to be emotionally distraught and asks to speak to Rose alone. Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Lilly Collins, but it was changed so it wouldn't be confused with the actress. *She is the first openly lesbian character on the show. *She is the first biracial character featured on the show. Her mother is African-American while her father is of Irish, Scottish, and Italian descent, they were introduced during 'Abandoned. *She was originally going to be promoted to the main cast during season three, in a storyline in which she would join The Freakshows. However, the idea was later scrapped and replaced with a storyline in which Angelica left town for college, in order to explore Rose's storyline more radically and individually. *She is one of two recurring characters to have been featured in all four seasons. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters